Alakazam
Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Choose one of these disruptions every 2 moves: - Fill column 2 with - Fill column 5 with |ERweeknum = 11 |ERduration = 14 |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25.0 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 3.125 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 1.5625 }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 4. Choose one of these disruptions if Combo ≥ 3: - Fill board with 5 - Fill board with 6 - Fill board with 7 - Fill a 6x2 area with Disruption Pattern 1 |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 2) Fill the 4x4 area at B2 with Disruption Pattern 3 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 1 time. Choose one of these disruptions if Combo ≥ 3: - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 - Fill the 4x4 area at B2 with Disruption Pattern 6 - Fill rows 4-6 with Disruption Pattern 7 - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 8 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |dp7 = |dp8 = |ERweeknum = 11 |ERduration = 7 |notes = }} at the top right and bottom left |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 4, choose one of these if Combo ≥ 3: - 5, 6, or 7 random (3/4 chance) - Fill 2 adjacent rows with Disruption Pattern 1 (1/4 chance) |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 2) Fill the 4x4 area at the center with Disruption Pattern 3 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 3, choose one of these, then switch to Countdown 2: - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 - Fill the 4x4 area at the center with Disruption Pattern 6 - Fill rows 4-6 with Disruption Pattern 7 - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 8 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |dp7 = |dp8 = |duration = |-|09/12/17 to 09/18/17= + 5 + 10 , + 4 + 8 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} already owned: |notes=Type-restricted Stage: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Poison, Ground, Flying, Rock, Dragon, Steel, Fairy }} }} in columns 1 2 5 6, 4 at C6 D5 E6 F6, arranged Support Pokémon |boardlayout = |cd1 = in column 2 or 5 every 2 moves |duration = |-|09/05/17 to 09/18/17= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=3.13|drop3= |drop3chance=1.56|notes=3.3% encounter rate}} }} and 3 , mostly near the bottom left corner, 1 at A6 |boardlayout = |cd1initial = Fill rows 1 and 2 with 2 random every 3 moves, switch to countdown 2 if Moves ≤ 10: |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, fill rows 1 and 2 with 2 random , switch to countdown 3 after 3 times |cd3 = Fill rows 3-6 with Disruption Pattern 1 after 2 moves, then switch to countdown 2 |dp1 = |duration = |-|09/13/16 to 09/19/16= + + 1601-6400: + 6401-19000: + 19001-26000: + 26001+: Mobile: 1-10000: + + 10001-35000: + 35001-120000: + 120001-160000: + 160001+ : }} }} in columns 1 2 5 6, 4 at C6 D5 E6 F6, arranged Support Pokémon |boardlayout = |cd1 = in column 2 or 5 every 2 moves |duration = |-|09/06/16 to 09/19/16= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=3.13|drop3= |drop3chance=1.56|notes=3% encounter rate}} |-|02/16/16 to 02/29/16= }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon